


They are safe

by InsomniaDusk



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Religion bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaDusk/pseuds/InsomniaDusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel talks about Night Vale versus the outside world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are safe

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, this was fun to write, and it flowed out so easily! 
> 
> For the sake of this fic, pretend angels are real, okay?

To be what we are can be described in one word: complicated. 

It's not so in our own world, a place undescribable by any human words, except maybe...light, pure, holy. 

Holy! What a word! They believe us perfect, uncorruptible beings, incapable of sin or...free will. Believe us bound to some omnipresent and merciful God!  
The very thought makes me bristle!

What would they think if they, the blind worshippers, learned that we have free will? That we can think and choose ourselves? That good and evil exists amongst angels just as it exists amongst man? 

Would they be shocked? Perhaps terrified?   
Would their faith be shaken at the foundations?

How lost would they be without the warm embrace of a nonexistent God to comfort them when times were bad?

That's why I like Night Vale. The people here don't place their faith in a heavily warped religion, praying uselessly and condemning those who don't follow their example. They worship as they please the dark shadowy things lurking at the edge of existence, the dizzying heights of a brownstone spire, things that are, although questionable, are quite real. What's more they don't force their faith on others.   
They're safe from the hooked and septic claws of the church.

Maybe that's why the people here are so accepting. Elsewhere it's considered sinful and wrong for a man to love another man, for a woman to love another woman, but here it's commonplace and perfectly natural. A couple can waltz down the street holding hands or burbling endearments, as I have seen Cecil and his precious Carlos do so many times, and no one bats an eye.

Granted, the people of this town aren't allowed to acknowledge us, save Josie(but she's a saint, and therefore an exception,) but that's probably for the best. And besides, I'm more than content with simply protecting these people.

I don't care if they don't acknowledge me, so long as they're safe. Safe from the Church, from a Smiling God, from whatever else.  
Then I'll be content.


End file.
